


Like Cinnamon And Sugar

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was new to the bakery, but eager to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cinnamon And Sugar

Harry Styles was new to the bakery, but eager to learn. He was mesmerized, absolutely fascinated, as he watched the owner roll out a pound of dough, flattening it just right, wiping his hands with a flourish. "Let's season that a bit," he mumbled, gathering sprinkles of cinnamon, pinches of sugar, "You like biscuits, right?"

Harry nodded, licking his lips. He followed the man's movements as he reached for a stencil from the pile left of him; a letter 'H'. The older man caught Harry's confusing gaze and chuckled. "Just something I do for all of my new employees," he stated, "On the house, a biscuit of your liking with your initial."

"Oh, wow!" Harry grinned, resting his palms on his cheeks, elbows on the counter surface. "You really don't have to, I mean-"

"You really shouldn't protest." A deep, strong voice called out from behind, the bell chiming as the door swung open, "The new ingredients came in, Dad," he added, kicking the door shut with his foot. The box was huge, but he didn't seem to struggle with it, as Harry motioned to help, but the boy shook his head. "I got it, it's alright."

"Liam! There you are, I was beginning to worry." He clapped a hand on the boy's back, patting it generously. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my son, Liam."

"Liam Payne," he said with a nod, dark brown eyes twinkling, "Nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry took the hand that was offered, shaking it carefully. "Harry Styles. Don't worry, my hands are clean. I didn't mess with anything just yet."

"Dad wouldn't let you, right? Did the same thing with me. Made me watch everything first. It was boring," he emphasized, looking in his father's direction, "I hated it."

Mr. Payne laughed heartily, greasing up the tray and sliding it in the oven with a loud scrape. "You forgave me the minute I let you turn the oven on." He wiped his hands on his apron and focused on the box. "Now, let's crack this thing open, yes?"

"I can get anything you need," Harry offered, but was turned down with a wave. He pouted playfully, rocking in his seat, and concentrated on the two, studying their mannerisms and features. They seemed more like mates than relatives. Why, take away Mr. Payne's beard and greying hair and he could have been a dead ringer for Liam, whose own dark hair was kept short with a buzz cut. He didn't realize he was staring until the box was open and there was a snapping noise and suddenly, fingers in his face.

"Harry, you alright there, lad?" The concern in Mr. Payne's voice brought him out of his state and he nodded quickly, head bobbing up and down to prove it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just...I just blanked out for a moment." His stomach gurgled and he clamped a hand over it, a rush of heat settling in his cheeks. The timer on top of the oven went with a loud ding and he jumped off the seat, stretching his legs, and reached for an apron. "May I get that?"

"Oh, go on ahead," Mr. Payne smiled, "It's your biscuit, anyway." Liam scoffed, playing hurt. 

"You didn't even let me do that."

"What can I say? I like him."

Harry giggled, nibbling on his letter 'H' shamelessly. "I was so hungry," he said in between mouthfuls, "This is great."

"Glad you like it," Mr. Payne called out, placing the jars of ingredients in the pantry, stacking them high, "You'll be able to make your own soon enough."

"Two weeks time," Liam chimed in, "It's always two weeks. First, you'll do basic things like sweeping, washing, handling the register. I'll help, of course." He winked and Harry swallowed quickly, a swarm of butterflies fluttering in his chest. "You uh, you have some crumbs," Liam motioned, pointing to his chin, "Here."

"Oh!" Harry wiped with the back of hand, deeply embarrassed. "Sorry about that." He met Liam's gaze and nearly melted on the spot when the boy smiled at him, watching him intently. The two stood there, lost in their own world, memorizing each other, and when Liam moved in, hands hovering over his lower back, Harry closed his eyes, drowning under the vicious pounding of his heartbeat. He instinctively leaned into the touch, falling into Liam's palm, and Liam chuckled, warm breath on his ear.

"No need to apologize for anything."

Harry echoed the laughter and when Mr. Payne called out, bringing them back to reality, he couldn't help but feel a little grateful.

"Making a move, I see?" He cocked an eyebrow and Liam rolled his eyes, feigning disinterest. 

"No. Just getting friendly. Making sure Harry feels comfortable here, you know?"

"Oh, I'm definitely comfortable," Harry retorted, swinging an arm around Liam's shoulder. "See?"

Father and son shared a laughed and Harry joined in, only to be cut off by the feeling of Liam's hand on his waist now, gripping shamelessly. "Definitely comfortable," he repeated, mumbling to himself. Or, so he thought because lips were then millimeters away from his ear, practically smirking against his flesh.

"I'm glad." It was a whisper, barely audible, but it was what resonated in his brain later that night, playing over and over as he tried to sleep, visions of dark hair and dark eyes dancing before his eyes before he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
